Night at the Movies
by Snowpixie81
Summary: What happens when Leon takes Chris, Count D, Tchan and Ponchan out to movies? Find out.


**Author's notes:** All righty folks, my very first Petshop Of Horrors fanfic. Please go easy on me _whimpers_. I just had this idea that would not leave my head, so I had to put it down. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to the Goddess Matsuri Akino. They are not mine, but I sure like to take'em out and play with them

**Ratings:** PG - 13

**Warnings:** Yaoi themes, but nothing serious. Extreme OOC on some parts, but that's the fun of writing fanfiction. You can mold them into whatever you want. Attempts at humor _sweatdrops_

**Night at the movies.

* * *

**

It was a nice and peaceful day in Chinatown. The birds were singing and golden sunshine illuminated everything. When a loud yell pierced through the air.

"Why you God Damned Bastard!"

The happily singing birds took flight and even the sunshine seemed to recede from a certain part of Chinatown.

"Calm down, Mr. Detective."

The delicate and beautiful owner of the petshop spoke in a calm tone, as he took a sip of his tea. Leon, the frequent visitor, was pacing the floor in front of Count D, his own tea sitting forgotten on the table, getting cold.

"Just tell me the truth D."

He said in a pleading tone.

"Did you, or did you not sell a man-eating worm to Franklin? His death was pretty suspicious."

D counted backwards from ten, in his head, and took a deep breath.

"Will you listen to yourself, Mr. Detective? 'Man-eating worm' indeed. From what I read in the papers, Mr. Franklin died because he ate strawberries, which he was fatally allergic to. There was not a scratch mark on his body."

Leon glared at him for a few seconds, before flopping down on the sofa.

"Well." Leon ran a hand over his face. "He _was_ seen coming out of your shop a week ago, so I figured you probably sold him something that ate him from the inside."

D looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Don't matter though. He sure is worm food now." Leon gave a loud guffaw at his own joke.

"Such wit." D said sarcastically.

"Mr. Detective." He began, barely holding on to his anger. "The only reason Mr. Franklin came in here last week was to buy some nutrients for his plants. He keeps …. kept a greenhouse on his roof, and often frequented here to discuss rare breeds of plants."

"Oh yeah, how come I've never seen him around then?" Leon asked in a petulant tone.

D's hold on his teacup increased, as if the other option was to throw it at the idiot's head. But he couldn't do so for Chris was right there, playing at the side with T-chan and Pon-chan.

"He usually came early in the morning, or later in the evening. I suggest you do your investigation better next time before barging in here and start throwing accusations around."

Leon looked a bit sheepish.

"Umm. I read the report and the words 'Chinatown' and 'Petshop' were in the first paragraph. So I put two and two together and came straight here."

"Did you happen to read the whole report or were you in too much of a hurry to grace my doorstep to finish it?"

Leon scratched the back of his head and looked everywhere but at D. D gave a devilish smirk and looked at Leon through half-lidded eyes.

"So eager, my dear detective." D said in a husky tone. "And so quick to jump to conclusion."

"Ah hem. So Chris," Leon cleared his throat loudly and called on his brother. Chris turned around and gave him a questioning look. He and Pon-chan were in the middle of trying to tie T-chan's hair in a braid. T-chan did not look happy.

"How's the school going buddy?"

'It's great big bro.' Chris answered, in his usual quietness, which was heard by everyone in the room. 'I have been working real hard and I got a 95 on my math test.' Chris turned and looked at Count D. 'Count helped me study, and my teacher was really proud of me.'

Count D looked at him with pride and then raised a single eyebrow at Leon.

"And to think, if someone had helped you like that when you were younger, you wouldn't have ended up in the police force."

"Hey." Leon cried out indignantly. "I'm a cop by choice. Not because that's the only thing I can do."

"Sure Detective. No one here is questioning your intelligence."

D said in a teasing tone.

"So Chris," Leon ignored him and turned towards his brother again. "Do you have anything planned for tonight?"

'No, no, no.' Chris shook his head repeatedly, at the prospect of spending time with his brother.

"What say I take you and D out tonight?"

D's eyes widened while Chris jumped from his perch on the floor and ran to his brother to plop down on his lap.

'Really. It's been so long since we did anything together.'

His eyes had gone huge and shiny.

"That's great." Leon loving ruffled Chris' hair. "I will come back later tonight and we'll go. Be ready." Leon looked to D as he said the last part.

"Mr. Detective." Said D. "It's fine that you want to take Chris out, but I cannot come. I have much to do here and can't leave the shop alone."

"Oh come on." Leon shook his head. "It's Friday night for Chris' Sake. You of all people need to have some fun. The shop won't self-destruct without you for one night, ya know."

"But still." D interjected, chewing on his lower lip, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Leon. "I would probably be intruding on family time."

"Hey." Leon exclaimed, his blue eyes gone wide. "You take care of Chris, help him with his homework, you feed me every single time I come to your place and don't take any of my crap. As far as I'm concerned, you're family." He was shocked to find that D felt this way.

D's heart was beating faster with Leon's innocent confession. How could he refuse such a face, with Leon looking at him with his gorgeous, clear-blue eyes, through long blond bangs.

"All right." D conceded. "If you insist."

Leon gave a half smirk, as he looked into D's eyes. As he looked, he couldn't tear his own away. With the way D was looking at him, with his head tilted to one side and his straight dark hair covering half of his face. Leon felt mesmerized by his gaze and was wholly enraptured. He felt as if D was trying to say something to him, without saying a word, through his duo-colored eyes. For a few seconds, everything else disappeared from Leon's field of vision. All he saw, all he could see was D, the incredibly beautiful man with mismatched eyes.

'What should I wear big bro?'

Leon blinked his eyes repeatedly. He had forgotten that Chris was still perched in his lap. What kind of hold did D had on him? He looked up, but D had gone back to sipping his tea. Leon looked at Chris and smiled.

"Just wear something casual."

At Chris' confused look, he gave a soft laugh.

"Put on a pair of jeans, and a clean shirt. We'll grab a bite to eat first, then we'll go to the movies."

"Oh no we don't." D exclaimed. "I know how 'healthy' your eating habits are, detective. I know where you go to 'grab a bit', and I am not about to put that garbage in my stomach. And I will not allow Chris to eat that filth as well."

D was once again glaring at him.

"Yeah, as opposed to the other filth you put in your stomach."

Leon mumbled under his breath glancing at the empty boxes of sweets that were lined up by the door, ready to be taken out to garbage cans.

"What was that Mr. Detective?"

The glare level had gone up to 'kill'.

"Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I heard you say something."

Chris, being the smart and intelligent boy that he was, wisely slipped out of Leon's lap and went back to playing with his friends. He certainly didn't want to be caught in the crossfire that was sure to take place.

"So Chris. You're going out to have fun tonight with your brother?"

Pon-chan asked as Chris sat down on the floor.

'Umm hmm.'

Chris nodded his head and went back to trying to braid T-chan's long red hair. Pon-chan looked at him with huge wide eyes.

"But then, what will we do tonight? Since you won't be around to play with us."

"I say we rejoice." T-chan growled. "A night without that loud-mouthed moron would be a breather."

He glared at Leon and then suddenly perked up and looked at Pon-chan.

"Hey, maybe we can throw a party since Count will be out tonight."

"Don't even think about it."

How Count D heard T-chan, since he was busy arguing with Chris' brother, was beyond anyone's imagination. T-chan harrumphed and sat back down on his haunches. Which, to Chris' eyes was T-chan laying on the floor, with his head resting on folded arms.

'Hey, I got a great idea.' Chris said. 'You guys can come with us.'

Pon-chan immediately perked up while T-chan growled.

"Yay."

"Uh uh, no way."

They both said simultaneously.

"Let's go and tell your brother right now." Pon-chan tugged on Chris' hand.

They both looked at Leon whose face was slowly turning red by the minute.

"Umm. I think it's better if we wait until tonight."

'Yeah. I think so too.' Chris readily agreed with his friend.

* * *

"So then, it's settled!" 

Count took a deep calming breath after arguing for so long, over routine things. "We shall have dinner here because I refuse to let you feed Chris and myself that vile food loaded with harmful substances."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Leon waved his hands in the air. "Just make sure you don't forget that sweets are not the main course."

Count mumbled in Chinese under his breath.

Leon picked up his ice cold teacup, and drowned it down in one shot. He ruffled Chris' hair and stood up to leave.

"I'll be here by seven." He waved as he walked towards the exit.

"Yes dear. We will be ready."

Count called out after him. He couldn't help himself, and had to ruffle Leon's feathers. Leon stumbled slightly and walked out at a much faster pace. Count D smiled widely.

'Hey Count D.' Chris was tugging on to his sleeves.

"Yes Chris." D looked down at him.

'Can T-chan and Pon-chan come with us? I want them to have fun too and it wouldn't be the same without them.'

Count gave a small sigh.

"I'm sorry Chris. I don't think your brother will approve."

Chris and Pon-chan both looked up at him with large, wobbly eyes. Count D tried to stay firm but there was just something about Chris' bright blue eyes that Count found it hard to say No to him. Another pair of intense blue eyes, peering through a blond mane, flashed before D's eyes. But where Chris radiated innocence, the other's spoke of sensuality and seduction. Count D wondered if Leon even realized how charming he actually was. Even with his loud-mouthed attitude and abhorrent manners, there was still something alluring about him. Count ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine. I will speak to him and see if we can bring your friends along."

'Yay.'

Both Chris and Pon-chan jumped for joy, while Count got up to prepare dinner for the evening. If he was going to persuade Leon to do something he didn't want to do, he might as well feed him some good food.

'We're going to have so much fun, you just wait.'

"Hey, I don't even want to go."

T-chan cried out, but his protests fell on deaf ears as Chris and Pon-chan continued to talk excitedly about the upcoming evening.

* * *

D was just setting out the plates for the dinner when the front door opened. D didn't even have to turn around to see who it was, Leon's presence spoke for itself. 

He, although, was a bit startled when a small bouquet of red roses was thrust under his nose. He jerked his head back slightly and looked up at him.

"Flowers for me detective? Oh my! I'm so flattered." D fluttered his eyelashes and folded his hands in front of him.

"Shut up." Leon said, without any heat. "I tried to buy you chocolate but all the stores close early on Friday. I saw these chocolate roses in a convenient store window and picked them up."

He noticed he was still holding on to them.

"Here."

He shoved them towards D, who folded his hands around Leon's and gave them a light squeeze.

"Apology accepted." D said softly, looking deep into Leon's eyes.

Once again Leon was caught in the moment as he peered down into D's mismatched eyes. Maybe it was because of the moment they were trapped in, or maybe it was the atmosphere that was created. It was just a little past evening, and a slight breeze was blowing in through the opened door. The petshop was semi-dark and the heady scent of incense was wrapped around them both.

Leon bent his head down slightly and D's head picked up a bit more. The long silky strands of D's hair fell from around D's face as if a silk curtain was parting. Leon stared at D's lips, which tonight were a very peculiar shade of pink, instead of their usual dark shade. If Leon just moved his head a few more inches, then he'd be able to………..

'Big bro. you're here.'

Leon jerked himself away from D and D had turned around with his back to the two brothers. He randomly picked up a plate from the table and held it in front of him.

"Hey Chris." Leon ruffled his hair. On the inside, he was silently kicking himself. How could he let D affect him so.

"Well." D spoke from the other side of the table. "Dinner is served." He said in a blank voice.

As Leon sat down, he took in D's appearance. D was wearing one of his dresses, but this once he had never seen before. It was completely black, with small patterns of silver stars and constellations running from one shoulder, down his front and towards the back, where it ended in a wider pattern. Leon himself was supporting a clean pair of blue jeans, with a white t-shirt, which stretched tightly around his shoulders. All in all, he looked very relaxed, and very handsome.

D was pretty shaken himself, with his close encounter with Leon. He always knew that there was strong attraction between himself and the detective but he never considered taking it any further. Sure he liked to tease the detective on many occasions, but he knew that he couldn't allow it go on any more than that. Given his family background, it was better to keep his attraction to gentle flirtations.

All of them had settled down around the table to enjoy a well prepared meal. They were thoroughly engrossed in devouring fried chicken with mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. Pon-chan was eating from her own little bowl, and D himself was settled with garden salad. He made sure that Leon was at least half-way through his meal before speaking.

"Oh by the way, Mr. Detective, T-chan and Pon-chan will be joining us for this evening."

Leon choked on his next bite as it was going down his throat and he had to slap his chest harda fewtimes to help with swallowing.

"No way in hell will I be seen with that freak goat-devil in public."

Leon shook his head frantically.

"What did you say? Grrrr."

T-chan growled at Leon and disappeared under the table. Two seconds later, Leon jumped a foot in the air with a loud yelp. For the totetsu had promptly bitten his ankle.

"You see." He yelled at Count D. "You want to take this beast with us?"

Count didn't say anything but gave a pointed look to Chris.

'Please big bro.' said Chris in a pleading tone.

'I promise he'll behave. They're my best friends and I want them to have a good time too.'

He pulled at T-chan's horn, and held him captive at his side. The innocent expression on his face was on full blast. Leon looked at him, and his heart melted on the spot.

"Oh, O.K. But only if you promise he'll behave."

Chris nodded his head, with a big smile. Leon just shook his head. Just like Count D, he couldn't refuse the boy anything.

Once the dinner was over and all the dishes were put away. The small company made their way out of the petshop.

Count D was the last to leave. He scratched Q-chan under his chin, and told him to look after the shop. He closed and locked the door behind him, and walked up the steps leading outside.

They all loaded up in Leon's car with D in the passenger seat and Chris in the back between Pon-chan and T-chan.

"So, where are we off to?"

D asked as he buckled his seat belt. Leon started the car and put it in drive.

"Well, I thought we might catch this movie I've heard great things about from my co-workers."

"Hn." D grunted softly. They were both still carefully avoiding each other's eyes.

"I refuse to watch gratuitous violence and nudity. And there is no way I will allow Chris to view such garbage."

"Will you chill out." Said Leon. "It's not that type of movie. It's actually a suspense thriller. I'm sure you will enjoy it."

"If you say so."

Count said and turned his head to look out the window.

In no time at all, they had reached the theater. Leon parked his car and the small party walked towards the entrance.

As they walked up, the heady scents of freshly made popcorns and warm melted butter assaulted their senses.

'Yay, popcorns!'

"What's popcorns, Chris?" Pon-chan asked.

'You've never had popcorns?' Chris asked in amazement. Pon-chan shook her head.

"I know about corn, but how do you pop them?"

Chris bit his lower lip for a second.

'I think you're supposed to put them in microwave oven and then they just come out as popcorn.' He tired to explain to his best, 8-year-old, ability. 'I'll ask big bro if we can have some, o.k.'

Pon-chan gave him a huge smile.

"I bet they taste gross."

T-chan growled from Chris' other side.

'O.K then, you don't have to eat them.'

Chris smiled up at him. By this time, he had found that it was all bark and no bite with T-chan. No matter how much he complained and made a fuss, he never left Chris' side, or refused to join him in small adventures.

"I never said Idon't want to try them." T-chan bared his teeth at Chris. "I just said that they probably taste disgusting."

'All right, all right.' Chris placated his friend.

He grabbed both of their hands and half-dragged and half-jogged them up to Leon and Count, who were so busy arguing, yet again, that they didn't even notice that Chris and his friends had fallen behind.

"All I'm saying is," Count D said as if barely holding on to his temper. "I don't think that particular movie will be too suitable for Chris. You know how impressionable he is."

Leon shoved his hands in his pockets.

"And _I_ happen to think this is exactly what he needs. He's a big boy now and I'm sure he can handle it, if he's going to be a big, strong, brave fellow like his older brother."

Leon looked down at Chris who was panting slightly, having just ran up, and winked at him. Chris beamed up at Leon while T-chan growled. By this time, it was becoming a reaction for T-chan to growl in Leon's presence. Even Leon was getting used to it, and completely ignored him.

"Still Mr. Detective." Count was not giving up. "I have heard nothing but negative things about it. I don't think it would be appropriate for someone as young as Chris. Why don't we watch a nice family movie, or a comedy instead?"

Leon looked at Count D for a few seconds.

"Cut the crap D."

D jerked his head and glared at him for his language.

"I know what your problem is. It's you who doesn't want to watch the movie, isn't it?" Leon pointed a finger at him, and proceeded to chortle. D shoved his fingers away, and looked at him with narrowed eyes. If looks could kill.

"Don't be preposterous. I was merely speaking on Chris' behalf."

"And I don't see him complaining." Leon bent down slightly and looked D straight in the eyes. "Come on, admit it." He nudged him slightly with his elbow. "I think it's _you _who's too scared to watch the movie. Isn't it? Isn't it?" More nudging was followed.

"Hn." Count D grunted softly and did his best to ignore the annoying American.

"Let's hurry along then, if we want to get good seats."

Count walked up ahead of them, and Leon looked down at Chris and winked at him again.

They all entered the theater and all the noise from outside was cut-off as they were engulfed in the movie-going experience. The odor of freshly made popcorns and other snacks was even stronger here. Huge banners for upcoming movies were hung all over the place and there were large screen TVs that were constantly playing premiers.

Count D, who was used to a much more quiet and peaceful atmosphere, felt a little overwhelmed. He shifted closer to Leon, unconsciously. He was gathering quite a few stares. People walking around couldn't help but look at the person, way too pretty to be a man. His dark, oriental clothing and his graceful personality had people turning their heads to get another look.

Pon-chan and T-chan had never seen this kind of environment and were taking it all in stride. Chris was proudly pointing out different things to his friends. Showing them where the snack-bar was, and where they could get their sodas and ice-creams from the vending machines. He was also reading out the names of the movies to them.

Leon and D joined the long queue for the ticket booth, while Leon asked Chris to wait for them by a large movie stand, displaying the next action thriller. A spot from where Leon could easily see them.

Chris was real excited about being here. He was feeling real important about knowing stuff that his friends had never even heard of. He was so busy pointing things out to his friends that he didn't notice when a small group of teenagers gathered right behind them.

"Hey, little farm boy. Can I pet your goat?"

Chris looked up in confusion at the question. The guy who had spoken to him, had a black bandana tied across his forehead, and was wearing clothes that were far too large for his frame. There were two other boys with him, dressed in similar fashion, and a girl, who was dressed in an outfit two sizes too short.

'Are they talking to me?'

Chris, still in confusion, asked T-chan. To his eyes, T-chan and Pon-chan were two regular people. But to everyone else, they were different.

"Hey look honey, he's also got a squirrel." The girl spoke up in a high pitched voice.

"You look like a squirrel to her." T-chan laughed at Pon-chan. She was growling lowly in her throat.

"Stupid dumb humans. Can't even tell a raccoon from a squirrel." Pon-chan grumbled. "Just ignore them Chris. Let's go find Count D and your brother."

She grabbed his arm and turned to go in the other direction of the unruly teens. They had barely taken two steps when their way was blocked.

"Hey squirt. I asked you something."

The boy bent down to Chris' level who immediately shrank back. He looked for his brother but unfortunately at the moment, Leon and Count D had their backs to them.

'Go away. I don't like you.' Chris said, but of course it went unheard.

"You look too small to be caring for these things pipsqueak. Why don't I take them off your hands?" The boy, who looked to be the leader of their gang, extended his hand out. The others behind him gave loud barks of laughter.

Chris immediately wrapped his arms around Pon-chan and T-chan but the Totetsu had other ideas. By this time, he was seriously pissed off. How dare these people take advantage of Chris like that. He extended his arm and pushed both Chris and Pon-chan behind him.

"Ehh. Come on little boy." Those idiots were not giving up. "Let us have the goat and the squirrel. We promise we won't hurt them. Much." They all laughed like hyenas again.

'T….T…T-chan. They're scaring me.' Chris whimpered softly to his best friend.

T-chan, who had been growling softly under his breath, had had enough. His low rumbles turned into loud snarls as he bared his teeth to the people in front of him. Their laughter came to a screeching halt as they all took in T-chan's canines.

"Hey hey, little fella. Take it easy."

The bullies were backing up slowly. "Eh, come on yo, we were just playing."

It all happened so fast that it felt like a blur to Chris. One minute they stupid big kids were backing up and the next T-chan had jumped on them with his claws extracted and his jaw opened wide. A few seconds later, that group of loud-mouthed teenagers was seen running for their lives towards the exit. Their shirts were torn and there were scratch marks on their faces and all over their bodies.

The people around them hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. They barely spared a glance to the quickly retreating group.

"Hn. Teenagers. When will they ever learn some manners and slow down a bit."

An elderly man commented.

"Yay. T-chan."

Pon-chan hugged her friend around the neck, who was still standing protectively in front of Chris. Chris hugged him from the other side and T-chan affectionately petted his head.

"No body messes with my friends and gets away with it."

Chris beamed up at him. A few minutes later, they were joined by Leon and D, who came over with their tickets.

"Did something just happen?"

D asked immediately after taking a look at them. Chris and Pon-chan briskly shook their heads.

"Nah. Everything's fine." T-chan waved a careless hand in the air.

"Are you sure?" Count asked skeptically. "Because I thought I felt a commotion in the back here."

"What?" Leon immediately came to attention. "Chris, you o.k.?"

'Yeah. I'm fine, big bro.'

Chris laughed nervously, keeping an eye on D. He knew D didn't like T-chan picking on other people, and he didn't want his friend to get in trouble.

'T-chan was just playing around.'

D narrowed his eyes at T-chan, who immediately looked away and started whistling.

"Hmm." D sighed. "Anyway, Chris. I don't think you would want to watch the movie your brother picked out."

"Will you give it a rest already? Jesus!" Leon practically yelled.

'Umm. Which one?' Chris quickly cut in before the argument escalated yet again.

"It's 'The Grudge'. It's a suspense/horror movie. I don't think you'll like it."

"Would you let the kid speak for himself?" Leon growled at D.

Chris, who was tired of always being scared, decided to take a risk.

'I want to see it. I won't be scared. I'll be brave, I promise.'

"That's my boy."

Leon whopped, while D chewed on his lower lip.

"All right then. Let's go get our seats."

They ran into a small snag before they could go through the ticket stalls. Apparently, it was against the rules to allow animals into the theater. At the moment, the ticket taker was a tiny teenage girl, so Leon decided to work his charms.

"Come on sweetheart," Leon gave her a small, half smirk. "You can make an itsy bitsy exception, can't you?"

The girl blushed and smiled back at him.

"I am so sorry sir." She batted her heavily made eyebrows. "If it weren't against the rules, I would let them in. There is nothing I can do."

Leon's small smirk turned full blown. His eyes went soft and he bent over slightly to peer at her.

"Yes. I know that, but try telling the kid" He glanced down at Chris, and winked at him slightly. "They're the kid's pets and he doesn't go anywhere without them. You can understand that, right honey?"

The attendant looked down at Chris and his wide, baby-blue eyes.

"Awww. He's so cute." The girl cooed. "All right, you can go. But make sure you keep them close and don't let them run loose."

Leon picked up the girl's hand and dropped a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Appreciate it, sweetheart."

The girl giggled and waved them over quickly, before any one of the administration showed up.

"All right. Let's go D…eeep."

Leon took a step back when he looked at D's face. It was obvious that his teeth were clenched and he was grating on them. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and there was a hint of red around D's delicate nose. Leon could have sworn he witnessed a spark or two coming from D.

D gave him a haughty look and pushed past him into the lobby. Leon stood frozen at the spot and allowed Chris and his friends to proceed him. D was taking wide angry steps.

Leon rushed up to catch up to him.

"What's your problem? What did I do now?"

Leon grabbed his arm and whirled him around to face him. D glared into his eyes for a few seconds, and snatched his arm away to walk towards the area where their movie was being played.

"The hell?"

He ran his hands through his hair and looked down at Chris as if asking him what was wrong. Chris only shrugged his shoulders. He went after D again and caught him right outside the entrance.

"You are just so full of charm, aren't you?" D blew up in his face, as he turned to face him. "Hn. 'Honey' this and 'sweetheart' that. Why didn't you invite her to watch the movie with you, while you were at it?"

Leon was amused at D's jealous tone. So that was what had his panties in a twist. Apparently, D was unfamiliar with the concept of little harmless flirting.

"Hey come on." He mollified D. "I was just being nice to her, so she could let the animals in."

"Hn."

D grunted and folded his arms on his chest. He didn't care that his manner made him look like a irritable child.

"Would you quit acting like a jealous wife?" Leon said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

D spluttered.

"What?...Of all the………. That's not what……….." he stopped himself and took a deep breath. "I am upset because you are giving Chris a wrong impression. Not because of…..whatever."

D just trailed off and looked to the side. His keen eyes didn't miss the small smile on Leon's face. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

'Big bro. Can we have some popcorn?' Chris tugged on his older brother's sleeves.

"Sure. Why don't you all go inside and get your seats. I'll bring back some grub."

'All right.'

Chris grabbed onto D's hands and they all disappeared behind the doors into the dark theater.

Leon ran a shaky hand down his face. D's behavior had startled him slightly. He didn't expect him to react this strongly over Leon turning his charms on someone else. He always knew there was a strong bond between them two but he never dared to give it a specific name.

Oh, who was he kidding. He knew he was too far gone. He couldn't remember a day, up until a year ago, that he didn't visit Count D. Whether it be to investigate a case, or just to have chat, he had always shown up.

D was the first person he had thought of when given the responsibility of Chris. He could've taken him any where else. There was Jill, and there were also a few old girlfriends he'd broken up with but remained good friends. No, the first name on his list was D's, apparently, the person with a severe criminal record. Leon softly laughed at himself over his wayward thoughts and went to get some snacks.

* * *

When he came back with his arms loaded with food, he found them easily. They were all seated in the very first row of the upper section of the hall. They had the perfect view of the screen from that spot. 

The hall was surprisingly half empty for a Friday night. Maybe because majority of the people wanted to watch a good date movie instead of a horror flick. Leon couldn't understand why though, there were plenty of chances to cop a good feel during a scream-flick.

He went and sat down at the aisle seat, which was obviously left for him. D was right next to him, and Chris was seated between his two friends.

D's eyes widened at the sight of all the snacks Leon had brought.

"Mr. Detective." He began. "Didn't you just gorge yourself with food a short while ago? Do you really need this much?" he gestured to his hands.

"Eh." Leon shrugged. "Might as well get the whole movie going experience. Anyway, you have to have something to much on while you're watching the movie. It's an unwritten rule."

Leon passed the medium sized bucket of popcorn to Chris and placed a small coke at his armrest. At T-chan's growl, he snorted.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry. I didn't forget you, you damned pain in the ass."

Leon placed a soda at T-chan's side and another at Pon-chan's. He had felt weird at purchasing drinks for the animals, but he had just shrugged it off. They were Chris' friends, and he knew they always looked out for him. Anyway, he had no problem at all with Pon-chan, they actually got along just fine. It was that freakin goat-tiger that got on his nerves.

Chris was happily munching on his popcorns and sharing them with his friends.

Leon sat back down in his seat as the lights dimmed down and previews started rolling across the screen. He passed a large drink towards D.

"I don't drink soda." D said out the side of his mouth. His eyes were on the screen.

"I know." Leon answered in the same fashion. "That's why it's a strawberry-banana smoothie."

Count D turned his head and looked at him. Leon's face was illuminated by the bright lights of the screen, making him look even more beautiful. At the stare, he turned his head and looked questionably at D.

"Thank you Leon." D said softly, his eyes crinkling softly at the corner.

Leon's lip turned up in a smile and he nodded his head. He passed him the bucket of popcorn, from which D took a handful. Leon took a large bite out of the corn dog, and shoved some nacho chips in his mouth. They both settled back to enjoy the movie.

* * *

"What in the world is she doing?" 

D exclaimed loudly from his side, making Leon jump in his seat.

"Why are you going in there? What is wrong with you?"

Leon shook his head amusedly. Who'd have thought that D was one of those movie-goers who gave into the urge of yelling at the screen. This was a new development for Leon. He had never seen D lose his composure.

The movie was at a point where the care-taker girl had 'wisely' decided to investigate the attic. D was biting down on his lower lip. When the girl on the screen turned and saw the horrific face peering at her from the dark and she was grabbed, D jumped in his seat, his hand flew and grabbed Leon's in a death grip.

Leon jerked slightly in his seat, but didn't make a move to disengage his hand. After the crescendo was calmed, D sat back down heavily in his seat and breathed a sigh.

"I want to leave now."

Leon looked at him with wide-eyes.

"No way, man. I want to see what goes on until the end." Leon shook his head. "I didn't think you were such a scaredy cat."

D glared at him.

"I am not a 'scaredy cat'."

"Then what's the deal? Chris is not complaining."

Leon looked over at Chris who was holding in one hand, the raccoon's paw, and the other was wrapped tightly in the goat-tiger's fur. He was looking straight at the screen though. At his brother's look he turned his head, and gave a small brave smile. Leon couldn't help but smile back.

"Anyway." He began again. There was a lot of talk going on in the movie right now, so Leon could spare a few minutes. "Aren't you the mysterious and fearless owner of this petshop which has spit out many of the deadly creatures knows upon mankind? You can't even watch a simple movie."

He was whispering in a low tone. Even though there weren't many people, Leon still didn't want to be over heard. D turned in his seat and looked fully at him.

"My animals and plants are forces of nature. There is nothing spooky or scary about them, even if some ignorant oaf-like people call them dangerous." Leon rolled his eyes. "But this," he pointed at the screen. "is just unnatural. I hate the fact that the Hollywood directors have taken something as innocent as a child's spirit and turned it into this monster. It's wrong, and it shouldn't be watched by anyone."

"Remind me never to take you to see 'The Ring'." Leon muttered under his breath.

"Hmm?" D asked, not catching a single word.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just watch the movie. And if you don't like something, just close your eyes. I am here, I'll protect you."

D snorted softly at this.

"Oh yeah. That fills me with confidence."

They both went back to watching the movie. The snacks had been long gone. Neither of them noticed that Leon's hand was still in D's tight grasp.

"Who's arm was that?" D was once again going paranoid as an eerie arm shot out and picked up the cat. "Where's the little cat? Is the cat o.k.?"

"Shh D."

Leon looked around apprehensively at D's hysterical tone. He wanted to make sure they hadn't attracted any unwanted attention.

"Tell me the cat's o.k."

D grabbed the front of Leon's shirt and throttled him.

"The cat's fine, don't worry." Leon said in a hurry. "It's probably just playing yarn with that horrific child of Satan."

D by now, had his fingers entwined with Leon's, and was pressing down on them everytime something out of the ordinary happened.

They had now reached the part with the blonde woman, all alone in her apartment, getting freaky calls on her cell phone. The pressure on Leon's hand was steadily increasing. The woman was huddled on her bed and something was crawling under the covers.

D's left eye twitched a few times. He took a deep breath, calmly lifted his arm rest out of his way and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, burying his face in his shoulders.

"Just tell me when it's over." D breathed against his neck.

Leon was startled to find himself with a lapful of D, but noticing his tight grip and slightly shaken from, he didn't say anything. The movie was really getting to D. Instead of pushing D away, which would have been his reflex if it was anyone other than D, he wrapped a tentative arm around D's waist and held him closer. His heart was beating erratically and it had nothing to do with what was going on in the screen.

It felt really good to hold D like this, as if this is where he belonged. D's slight form fitted perfectly against Leon's broad frame and his silky hair ticked Leon's chin slightly. Leon couldn't help but take a deep breath and inhale the intoxicating smell emanating from D's hair. He felt lightheaded at the heady scents of jasmine and white tea. He body was slowly stiffening, and he felt all the blood heading rapidly down south. He better do something about this, before he seriously embarrassed himself, and gave D more ammunition for his teasing.

He threw a glance at Chris over D's head and couldn't help but smile at the scene. Chris was hugging T-chan much the same way D was holding on to him. But while Chris was held against T-chan, his eyes were still on the screen. Pon-chan, although, had her head buried under Chris' arm. The three friends were huddled together in a tight circle.

Leon met T-chan's eyes for a brief second and it was strangely comforting to make that contact. It was as though they had come to a silent agreement to protect their charges. They both nodded slightly to each other, and T-chan didn't growl at him this time.

When the chaos was over for a while, Leon bent his head and whispered softly to D.

"It's o.k You can look now."

D raised his head from its perch and looked up at Leon. They were so close that D could actually feel Lon's warm breath on his face.

Leon would've gladly breached the distance and kissed D right then and there. If it wasn't for the scary sound effects starting up again, which caused D to dive back into hiding his face in Leon's shoulders.

Leon shook his head. It was probably better this way. He didn't want his first kiss with D to be in a situation where D was vulnerable, and they were in a public place, and Chris was only a few feet away. Leon decided to take his time. And once he finally had D, he would never let him go. Leon found it amazing how easy it was to admit it to himself his strong feelings for D, without any doubts or fears. He pulled D closer to his body and D came willingly. Leon decided it wouldn't be so bad to watch the rest of the movie, just like this.

* * *

"All right Chris, brush your teeth and then it's straight to bed." 

D said as he sat down tiredly on the sofa.

'O.K' Chris nodded his head.

He then went over to his brother and gave him a hug around his knees.

'Thank you big bro.' He said. 'I had fun tonight. And so did T-chan and Pon-chan.'

Leon picked him up and gave him a proper hug. With his strenuous job, it was very hard to find time to spend with Chris. But he was glad that they had spent the evening together, no matter how crazy it was. He kissed his younger brother affectionately on the forehead before setting him down. Chris waved one final time to both of them, before disappearing behind the curtained door, T-chan and Pon-chan following closely behind.

"Do me a favor detective." D spoke softly, as Leon sat down heavily on the sofa. "Next time you feel the urge to plan a fun-filled evening, please leave me out of it."

Leon chuckled softly.

"Shut the hell up. You know you had a good time."

D just raised an eyebrow at him. He then sighed and shook his head causing his hair to ripple around him. How did his hair remained so perfect, Leon wondered. Even though his head was buried against his shoulders for more than half the night, they were still immaculate.

"…..ective?"

"Hm?" Leon shrugged out of his thoughts. D was asking him something. "What'd you say?'

D bit his lower lip, an action Leon was slowly finding very endearing.

"I asked if you would like to have some tea? I know it's late but I feel like I could use a cup."

Leon shook his head.

"Naahh. That's fine. Anyway, I think I should be heading out."

He reached out a hand to grab for his jacket. As he was shrugging into it, D spoke up.

"Umm. Don't you think it's wise that you spend the night here?"

Leon froze in his tracks and looked up at D.

"Ahhh…ha ha ha ha." D gave a uneasy laughter. "I only meant it for Chris' sake. I mean I know he wasn't too shaken up by the movie, but he is still a child. He could have nightmares and he might need you."

D took a breath and looked around for a while. He then brought his eyes back to Leon.

"But, if you must leave, then go right ahead."

Leon slowly took the jacket off and draped it on the back of the sofa. There was a small smile teasing at the corner of his lips.

"No. I don't have to leave. I can stay. For 'Chris'."

He put an emphasis on the last part. There was a tiny amount of relief that went through D and was caught by Leon's sharp, well-trained eyes.

"I shall open up a room for you." D said, standing up. "If you would just follow me."

"If it's o.k." Leon said. "I think I'll just crash here on the sofa."

D furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you sure? I am certain it won't be much comfortable."

Leon caressed his hands over the cushions. An act that made D feel oddly jealous of the upholstery.

"Believe me. I've have a lot worse." Leon said, smiling up at him. D nodded his head.

"I will get you some blankets."

He disappeared behind the curtains and reemerged a few seconds later. He was holding a folded blanket and two pillows in his arms, which he set down next to Leon on sofa.

"Well. That's everything then. Good night."

Leon looked up from his perch on the sofa. His eyes were half-lidded.

"Yeah. And if 'Chris' gets scared at night, he will know where to find me easily."

Count D wrangled his fingers, bit down softly on his lower lip and nodded his head. He really needed to stop doing that, before Leon lost his self-control and did something he might regret. He turned to leave as Leon called 'good night' to him.

As he settled down into the sofa with his incredibly soft blanket, which smelled like D, he once again reminded himself to bide his time. It won't take long for D to some into his arms, Leon will sure of that. Snuggling down deep inside the blankets, his last thoughts were of D's sweet smelling hair as he gave into the comforting arms of the darkened night.

The End?

* * *

**Afterthoughts:** Notice the question mark. MUAHAHAHAAAA! I have a sequel all planned out, but I will only put it up if you guys are really nice to me _hinthint_ The sequel will be continuation of the story where it ended, and will most definitely be rated M. 

Please don't forget to drop a line. I would really like some feedback on this. Should I continue, or just quit while I'm ahead. Huh? Huh? Until next time. Bye bye


End file.
